The History of All Things: A Collection
by Lowknave
Summary: The history of Ga'Hoole has often been told through oral tradition or in the form of legends. That is, until now. This collection will provide the reader with a fresh take of Ga'Hoole from a completely different perspective and will cover topics from the beginning all the way to the end. [Alternative Universe]


Out of all the conflicts owlkind has faced, nothing can be more important than the neverending battle for the truth. For if the truth is ever lost, all the previous achievements and perils owlkind has ever endeavored upon will be discarded and replaced for the benefits of the revisionist. In effect, all the actions of the past will have little to no impact on the future. A dangerous state to be in, one with countless cataclysmic possibilities.

Such a scenario as the one described already does exist in the form of myths and legends: fancy titles for fantastical stories solely created to corrupt history from the unbiased nature it has always deserved. For too long owlkind has been represented through the perspective of a mere half thousand owls living easily off the fertility of the Great Tree. Such a hegemonic perspective is unfair to the thousands of other creatures representing the sole majority of owlkind. Not to mention the disservice they are doing to themselves.

For too long this discrepancy has been allowed to exist, until now.

Starting off with a direct attack towards the commonly accepted "history" described in the legends is important for several reasons, especially once one uncovers exactly who this writer happens to be. The times in which this volume was presently written during are very, very eventful in the grand scheme of things. Causations and conflicts best describe the present world — though it would be unwise to consider this an unnatural occurrence; however, it still has some more serious implications once one dives deep enough into the matter, but that is for another time.

Before this entry can be resolved, it must be constantly reiterated that the purpose of this work is not to rewrite history, as some will come to argue, but to reveal the true story with inference and a variety of new sources acquired sometime after The War of the Ember, or as it has come to be called, The Post-Coryn Era. The name of this period is always subject to change, but for now, Post-Coryn Era is a hard time frame to mistake, even for the younger readers.

Complications and realizations for the faults in our present history become apparent once one has read through the legends. While the legends do prove to be a good source for secondary information, it has been demonstrated in many instances to be unreliable when looking at the lesser known portions of our history. That is what this volume will hopefully correct — and if possible — come to eventually replace the legends as a primary source for history altogether.

The publication itself will focus on several different times periods: the first being our prehistory, a complicated subject to explore, but it will cover everything from The Others to the Pre-Hoole Era of owlkind. The second section will cover everything from the Hoole Era to the Coryn Era, which is likely where this account of history will conflict with the legends. Lastly, if enough material has been gathered (subject to change), the Post-Coryn Era would be the last and final segment of history to be explored.

Additional entries may include accounts of important individuals, exploring the discrepancies in the legends and finally leaving off a few important words for the reader for them to consider.

Should there be a concern over the author's biases and credibility, it can be safely inferred that this publication was created solely for the educational account of events for owls looking for logically-derived and proven explanations of our world both in the past and in the present. As such, the author will try to avoid using supernatural or other extrasensory perceptions as an argument unless absolutely necessary for a topic needing further explanation.

Finally, should there be anything in further need of clarification, the author would be more than happy to receive letters concerning whatever may be bothering the reader. Further details on how to get into contact with the author will be provided in the farewell remarks at the end of this publication.

With that out of the way, it will be repeated one last time that this work does not have the intention of rewriting history in the favor of any one side. It does, however, directly oppose the accounts given by the Legends of Ga'Hoole. Should the reader be uncomfortable with this fact, it is advisable for them to stop reading at once. Otherwise, the first topic to be explored will be our origins — more precisely — how our world came to be, and how the mysterious _Others_ influenced our existence to what we are now.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. Finally decided to do it, because why not? Don't expect too many updates, though, it'll certainly take a while to gather up the resources to complete this thing.**

 **For those wondering, this will be the "re-** **canonization** **project" I had made mention several times before. In essences, I will be examining all available lore of Ga'Hoole, filling it with Pro-Pure One propaganda . . . I mean- reevaluating the history to a degree I find suitable and then explaining in detail how I would envision the world of Ga'Hoole. Will it be to everyone's liking? Probably not, but I've always been a big fan of alternative history, so there's that.**

 **One can consider the explanations of this entry to be somewhat intertwined with my present story, however, this entire thing will be completely optional to read. By no means will you need to read it in order to understand the plot of my current story. Besides, I know not everyone likes these kinds of things, so I don't expect much feedback — if any at all. This is just something for the mind to feast upon and possibly act as a springboard for other authors to get ideas from. Who knows?**

 **The size of this single entry is by no means representing how much detail will be in the story. Though it would be a lie to say it won't vary depending on the topic. I think it is safe to assume that every topic will have enough length to remain interesting while not overstressing the word count.**

 **As for my other story, another chapter will be out by the end of the month — likely far sooner, but I'm just playing it safe at the moment. Figured to mention it if anyone was curious.**

 **As for this story, I don't have any set plans. I think my schedule may remain constant for the next month, so I'll have some free time to work with. Inactivity on this archive is a contagious phenomenon, but as demonstrated, I'll push through it. Though, if you're wondering why this A/N is so massive, it's because it'll be the only one for this story. Every other update will just be the chapter's contents.**

 **As for reviews and those sort of things, frankly, I don't mind if I don't get any. I understand how most readers come here just for the stories and not interactions between author and reader, but if truly want to put time into it, I'd be all the more thankful.**

 **Anything else I want to add? Well if there is, I'm sure I'll find a way to add it in for everyone to see. Hopefully next time I can make an Author's Note bigger than the chapter itself! See ya!**


End file.
